


New Years Kiss

by Fandomoverload5



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: KageHina - Freeform, M/M, Oops, cute fluff for new years, kagehinafluff, sorey its a day late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:04:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomoverload5/pseuds/Fandomoverload5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata spend the night in Times Square</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Years Kiss

Kageyama pushed through the mob of people, falling behind the group. 

Hinata noticed and reached out his hand to grab Kageyamas so he didn't get lost. 

Kageyama laughed at nishinoya being hefted up on asahis' shoulders so he didn't get crushed. 

The whole team continued to wade through the packed Times Square. 

They finally stopped and all collected in a small circle. 

“Hey Kageyama what's your resolution?"

Hinata yelled, barely audible over the crowd. 

"Probably to be less egocentric."

"You're supposed to have one you can stick to."

Hinata grinned, earning a halfhearted slap from Kageyama. 

Kageyama had worn a heavy coat and scarf, assuming it would be cold. He didn't expect to be warm even with his coat off. 

The team had got there as the sun was setting so they were pretty far away from the stage. 

Hinata was telling Kageyama about how excited he was to see a certain performer live. 

"Ugh it's so cold out here!" Hinata whined

“Here." Kageyama said, passing Hinata his jacket. 

“It's still cold." Hinata groaned. 

He somehow looked smaller, the puff from the hood framing his face. 

Kageyama laughed at the piece of hair poking out of his hood. 

He brushed the hair back and tucked it into the top of his hood. Hinata giggled at the taller setter. 

"What?"

"Nothing."

Kageyama glared at the orange haired boy. "You confuse me."

Hinata made a yelp noise as he was pushed into Kageyama. Kageyama grabbed his forearms to keep him vertical. 

"What the fuck asshole?" Kageyama spat at the guy shoving past. 

He glared back and kept pushing his way through. 

"You okay?" Kageyama asked Hinata, still in his arms. 

"I'm good." Hinata said, dusting his arms off. 

"I'm still cold, not like that guys face made me warmer."

Kageyama laughed, scratching his neck. 

“Are you allergic to crowds, Bakayama?" Kageyama snickered. 

"You wish."

They went back and forth for about an hour until Hinata whined again. 

"It's still cold!"

"How are you cold you're absolutely surrounded by people from all sides!"

Hinata pouted, pushing Kageyamas arm slightly. 

"Here." Kageyama opened his arms for Hinata. 

The smaller boy grumpily let Kageyama pull him in for a hug. 

Hinata looked up at Kageyamas chin. 

"I hate you, you know."

Kageyama snickered "I could let you be cold."

"As cold as your heart?"

"Even colder."

Hinata checked his watch, groaning. 

"It's only 9:50 we have so long to wait." 

Kageyama looked at Hinatas watch, just to make sure he's right. 

"You dumbass it's 11:45"

Hinata smiled, "at least we don't have to be in the cold for much longer."

"Can you help me see the ball drop?" 

Hinata looked pleading up at Kageyama. Kageyama sighed, he couldn't believe he was doing this. 

Kageyama grabbed Hinata from under she shoulders and hefted him up. Hinata grinned deviously at getting his way. 

He somehow managed to get the small boy onto his shoulders. 

Kageyama steadied Hinata by grabbing his knees. Hinata put on of his hands on his hat to keep it from falling and one on Kageyamas hand. 

"Hen minutes left!" Hinata yelled down, lightly kicking his feet in excitement. 

"You're gonna fall if you keep doing that" Kageyama snickered. 

As much as he hated crowds he loved being here with the whole team, especially with Hinata. 

Before he knew it he heard the loud hiss of the ball starting to drop. 

He and Hinata both stared counting down with the crowd, grinning ear to ear. 

Once the ball touched the ground and the crown yelled one, he head Hinata mutter "fuck it"

Kageyama looked up to see Hinata leaning down to place his lips on Kageyamas. 

Kageyama smiled and kissed Hinata back, linking his fingers in Hinatas. 

"I'm gonna fall" Hinata said into Kageyamas mouth. 

"Then we'll go down together" Kageyama said as confetti fell, making the start of their 2016 one to remember.

**Author's Note:**

> hey hey hey hope you enjoyed
> 
> any feedback feel free to comment 
> 
> enjoy your New Years


End file.
